L i e s
by I'M YHTNAYx3
Summary: Naminé tiene un encontronazo con un compañero suyo, que siempre ha sido un insoportable, pero ese mismo día se da cuenta de que aquel sentimiento que creeia que había perdido sigue estando ahí. Cancelada Lo siento .
1. 1: I'm jealus?

**L i e s**

**¡Hola! Esta historia se me ocurrió esta mañana, mientras me explicaban por 7 u 8º vez las normas del colegio. Es un Roxmine, ¡me encanta esta pareja! (aunque prefiero Roxiri, y seguramente habrá un poco de eso en el fic) también quiero incluir yaoi (chicoXchico) aunque a lo mejor no me sale como esperáis, ya que seria mi primer yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares – mundos lógicamente no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nomura y Square Enix y no estoy intentando agenciármelos en ningún sentido.**

**Capitulo 1: I'm jealous?**

* * *

Voy en una bicicleta (no me preguntéis por qué) cuando veo que un subnormal (del que no quiero acordarme) con su monopatín, llamado Roxas, por poco me mata (y no de un susto precisamente) si no porque el muy listo no mira por donde va. Me levanto a duras penas y me giro hacia donde se encuentra el supuesto ''subnormal''

- ¡Hostia! Naminé, no te había visto. – Me dice el muy cabrón mientras se rasca la cabeza con una mano.

- ¿No me jodas? Le digo enfurruñada, pero parece no haberme oído.

-¿Eh?

- Nada…Que ya supongo. Joder, encima la bici esta rota. Ya puedo ir ahorrando para devolverle el dinero a Olette.

- Esto, Naminé, erm estas sangrando. Estoy contando el dinero que le debo a Olette, así que no me entero.

- Perdona, ¿qué decías? Levanto la vista y veo a un Roxas muy, pero que muy serio (lo cual me extraña bastante.)

- Mírate las rodillas, anda – Dice preparándose para…

- ¡Ahh! – Y en un segundo lo veo todo negro, ya sé porque Roxas se tapaba los oídos.

Enseguida noto una voz que no para de llamarme, y recuerdo lo que ha pasado. Joder este tío es gilipollas, sabe que tengo claustrofobia (literalmente) a la sangre, ¡y me ayuda a base de bien!

- Joder, menos mal. La próxima vez que te desmayes avísame ¿vale? Naminé. – No sé como voy a avisarte ¡subnormal! Me levanto del suelo apoyándome del brazo de Roxas (faltaría más, después de que casi acabo en el hospital dos veces por su culpa)

- Venga, que te llevo a casa. – Espera, ¿eso lo ha dicho Roxas? Recuerdo que Roxas tenía esa faceta, pero ¿hace cuanto? ¿dos? ¿tres años? Bah, ni lo sé, ni me acuerdo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero sabes tú donde leches esta mi casa? No si te digo, ahora resulta que el tío este es un acosador.

- Si me la enseñaste tú, pedazo tonta.- Bueno, todo el mundo comete errores ¿no? La cuestión es que voy colgándome de Roxas (ya que no puedo, con las heridas que tengo en las rodillas) y el pobre Roxas además de ir tirando de mí, tiene que llevar su monopatín y mi bicicleta medio rota. Vamos que como mínimo no llegamos mañana hasta mi casa.

Pero lo mejor viene cuando nada más girar la esquina nos encontramos al idiota de Axel (ni yo misma sé porque le llamo idiota así que no me preguntéis) según medio instituto es, como decirlo… ¿más chica que chico? Yo desde luego no creo eso, le gustan los chicos, si (¿una prueba? Esta todo el rato lamiéndole el culo a Roxas) pero en cuanto actitud es todo un ''macho. ''

- ¡Eh! Roxas tío. ¿Te ayudo a llevar algo?- Y aquí nos tenéis cuatro calles más abajo, ¿os podéis hacer una idea?

- Naminé, te das cuenta de que tienes…

- ¡Eh! Ni se lo recuerdes que luego me voy calentito a casa.- Dice Roxas, y tiene razón porque si no me estuviese llevando ya estaría en el suelo y yo riéndome encima.

Cuando ya estamos a cuatro calles largas de la Plaza de la Estación (que es donde vivo) encontramos a un grupo de amigos, (de Roxas y Axel) y claro seguro que estamos allí por lo menos unos veinte minutos. Cuando ya llevamos diez minutos hablando aparecen Kairi, Yuna y Shelphie con lo cual los chicos pierden la cabeza totalmente. Y entonces veo algo que no me gusta nada (sin comentarios) Roxas no deja de mirar a Kairi. Vamos a ver no me gusta Roxas ¿eh? Es tan solo que hace como dos semanas que Roxas me pidió salir (le dije que no, claro) pero que se olvide de mi tan fácilmente, pues digamos que no me hace gracia. Sin embargo si me lo hubiera pedido dos años antes seguramente hubiera dicho que si.

- Oye Roxas, ¿te vienes esta noche a la playa? Tenemos una fiesta allí.- Pregunta kairi y se supone que a esto se le llama hermana.

-Venga va, ¿a qué hora te recojo? - Solo pienso una cosa, INBECIL.

- A las ocho. – Le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- ¡Uah! Kairi, que te has hecho en las piernas.- Me pregunta mi querida hermana, que parece no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Nada, ni preguntes. La imitó y pongo una mis mejores sonrisas, la diferencia es que yo no destaco tanto.

- ¡Es verdad! Kairi voy a acompañar a Naminé a casa.- Roxas me coge de la mano, debe ser que se ha emocionado por lo que le ha dicho Kairi.

Erm, no hace falta, en serio. Puedo ir yo sola a casa. Me suelto y Roxas me mira raro.

- Pero…espera, yo.

- Déjala, como no se cure eso pronto, se le va a infectar. Además es muy cabezota, se irá sola de todas formas. – Kairi me mira, no noto ningún tipo de malicia en sus ojos. Eso es lo que me jode, no entiendo por qué me hace esto.

Me despido y básicamente salgo corriendo. Ojala Ven no me hubiera invitado a la fiesta esta mañana, ojala hubiera dicho que no. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Estoy celosa? No, no puede ser, a mi me gusta Ven (que es el hermano gemelo de Roxas, si)

- ¡Naminé!

- Roxas… ¿qué leches haces aquí? Ya estoy en la entrada de mi casa.

- Lo sé, solo quería asegurarme.- Me dice sonriéndome.

- Gracias…_pero no debías haberlo hecho._- Solo oye como digo gracias, me despido con la mano y entro en casa para prepararme.

**

* * *

Acepto criticas y todo tipo de reviews (excepto palabrotas y demás) XD Este es el primer fic con el que estoy contenta, quiero decir con el resultado. En fin que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que espero reviews! Un beso =]**

**R&R**


	2. 2: The party

L i e s

**¡Hola! De nuevo, normalmente tardo como un mes para actualizar, pero como Sheila (la tengo al lado T.T) no para de tocarme la moral…pos ala! Capitulo 2, creo que en este habrá hasta yaoi (chicoXchico) así que disfrutad dejad reviews y os daré una galletita! :3**

* * *

Capitulo 2: The party!

Voy a la ducha con la ropa (la cual he tardado en elegir por lo menos media hora) que me regalo Kairi por cumpleaños, aunque seamos sinceros parezco una puta, cojo mi bolso de flecos (ya vestida y duchada) y cuando salgo por la puerta, el móvil que he dejado encima de mi cómoda (a posta, para que cierta madre no moleste) comienza a sonar, vuelvo a mi habitación corriendo y lo cojo.

''_Sora'' Llamada entrante… _leo, lo cojo. Debe de costarle una millonada llamar desde Inglaterra (estamos en Japón)

¡Sora! Le saludo, noto como se ríe desde el otro lado del móvil.

- ¡Naminé! Cuanto tiempo ¿Eh? – Joder y tanto…

La verdad es que sí, pero ya entiendo porque te fuiste. Jolín podías habértele llevado también, en lugar de dejárnoslo a Riku y a mí. Aunque ahora está muy entretenido ligando con kairi…Kairi y Roxas suena ''bien'' ¿eh?

- ¡Sera hijo puta! Dile a Riku que le de unas cuantas hostias de mi parte. – Lo noto calmado, debe confiar mucho en mi hermana, su ''novia''.

Jeje, lo intentaré. Me has ''pillao'' saliendo, pero en fin ¿Qué tal te va todo?

- ¡Uy! ¿Tú saliendo? ¿Con Roxas? – Sé que esta a punto de descojonarse, lo oigo.

No, adivina, con Ven. Sora se calla, y empiezo a cabrearme.

- Aham… ¿felicidades? Como puedes salir con ese…_''Pip, pip, pip'' _Le tuve la misma charla con Roxas; Que si Ven, es un fumao, que si tiene dos años más, que si hasta yo soy más guapo. Anda y que les zurzan.

Ya por fin, con el móvil apagado (por si acaso) y con las llaves en mano. Salgo de casa y espero a que Ven llegue con su maldito coche. Tarda más o menos quince puñeteros minutos en venir.

Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para saludarme, me abre la puerta del coche y me dice:

-Sube, ¡Uy, cuando te vea Kairi con su ropa…!

-¡Tonto! Le digo dándole un sopapo. Se ríe de la cara que he puesto cuando me lo ha dicho.

-Era coña, estas muy buena.

-¿Eso me lo tomo como un cumplido? Le preguntó divertida

- No sé, ¿tú que crees?- Dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi boca, dejo que me bese. Cuando el puto móvil que pensaba que tenia apagado suena.

- Bueno vámonos – Dice Ven arrancando ya el coche, enciende la radio y voy todo el camino escuchando a los Blue Wings* Cuando llegamos ya hay un montón de gente fumando y tomando bebidas.

-¡Naminé!- Oigo que me llaman y cuando me giro allí esta Olette con Hayner su novio. En cuanto Ven y Hayner se ven hacen un saludo raro de estos que suelen hacer entre ellos.

- ¡Hey! Chicos nosotras nos vamos con las demás, así que nada divertíos – Olette me agarra del brazo y esta a punto de arrástrame cuando Ven me agarra del otro brazo.

- ¡Hey! Que por una vez que dejan a Nami salir hasta las tantas, la quiero pa' mi.- dice Ven, veo como Olette hace un mohín.

-¡Tacaño! Hay que compartir.- Estoy empezando a cabrearme, Olette tira de un brazo y Ven del otro.

- Es mi novia – Y tira.

- Es mi amiga- Y tira.

- Sois gilipollas, y si fuera Naminé ya os había hostiado a los dos.- Dice Hayner con intenciones de fumar, pero en cuanto Olette ve que va a encender el puro, me suelta y le da el hostiazo de su vida a Hayner. Se van pues Olette se lo lleva tirándole de la oreja.

-¡Hostia! ¡No seas tan burra! Si no lo he ''tocao''…

- ¡Tú a callar! Que nos mira todo el mundo.- Le reprocha Olette a Hayner

- Bueno, pues mejor...¡Hey gracias Hayner! Deberías fumar con más frecuencia. – Grita en su dirección.

-¡Qué al final te la llevas, Ven! – Oigo gritar a Olette mientras Hayner llora de dolor, me rió. Y entonces a lo lejos veo algo que me llama la atención. Os lo digo en dos palabras Roxas, Kairi. Cuando veo que se dirigen hacia nosotros, cojo a Ven, doy una vuelta en redondo sobre mi misma y salgo echando hostias.

- ¡Naminé! Muy mal, te estoy viendo ¿lo sabias?- Grita Roxas, mi-er-da. Noto como Ven me aprieta la mano.

-¿Qué querrá ahora este gilipollas?- Susurra - ¡Hey! Roxas tío, ¿Qué tal?

- Genial- Dice- Mamón – Susurra. Suerte que Ven no lo ha oído y viceversa, si no tendríamos que ir a llamar al Samur.

- ¿Oye Nami? – Ven carraspea, cuando Roxas dice esto, ese nombre se lo invento el como un mote cariñoso y le jode bastante que ROXAS lo pronuncie.

-Perdona…Na-mi-né. Bueno que, sí, a lo que iba. Que esta noche te toca dormir con tu padre… Así que como tengo que llevar a Kairi, te puedo llevar a ti, si quieres vamos.

- He pensado que sería una buena idea, para no estar levantando a papá, ya sabes – Me ha quedado claro que a Kairi le va la marcha. Con esto queda demostrado que es gilipollas profunda. Así que cojo a Ven que cada vez me aprieta más la mano, y le saco de allí antes de que mate a Roxas.

Ven me lleva a la playa de ''atrás''…

¡Joder! Roxas, casi consigues que Ven se te eche encima.- Me dice Kairi, cuando nos sentamos y veo como Ven y Nami se alejan.

- No es mi culpa, si es un mamón y el pobre no tiene arreglo, ¿que le vamos a hacer? Levanto los hombros en señal de que no me importa. Veo como Kairi mueve la cabeza a ambos lados.

-¡Joder! – Oigo a Hayner mientras se acerca.

- ¿Qué pasa tronco? – Le digo, me mira como la hija del exorcista versión masculina.

- Los cabrones de bachillerato, nos han quitado la playa de ''atrás'' tienen hay una discoteca móvil y todo…

-¡No jodas! Solo pienso una cosa… ¿él cabrón de Ven esta ahí y yo no? Seamos sinceros, no me gusta Kairi, solo la he traído para darle supuestos celos al cabrón de Ven. ¿La razón? Es sencilla a él supuestamente le gustaba Kairi, pero se la pillo Sora, y el hijo puta fue a por Naminé. Que vale lo acepto (ya lo he superado) (N/a: Men-ti-ra), lo que me jode es que yo le iba a pedir salir a Naminé antes que él. Lo mejor es que el muy cabrón se acabo enamorando de ella y ahora no para de lamerle el culo.

-¡Vamos a La fiesta por mis cojones! Digo, me levanto y arrastro a la pobre Kairi conmigo.

-¡Chaval! ¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Me dice Olette que hasta ahora estado muy callada.

-¿Crees que te van a dejar entrar?- ¡Ah! Me cago en la hostia, que cansina la tía.

- Tengo una idea…¡A-qu-a!- Kairi nos lleva hasta la playa de atrás, definitivamente Kairi a cambiado mucho últimamente le va la marcha y eso me gusta. Me estoy planteando si quitársela a Sora y todo.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capi! Parece un culebrón T.T Sé que esta un poco subidillo de tono respecto a palabrotas y todo eso XD Pero son así de finos, ¿¡que le voy a hacer!? El siguiente capi va a estar narrado por Roxas (igual que a final de este) Otra cosa (casi se me olvida) * Blue Wings: Es un grupo formado por Ty, Logan y Darnelle XD los derechos no son míos son de la autora del ''libro'' (Las criaturas de la noche *me encanta, os lo recomiendo) Para que veáis que no me aburro, hago hasta propaganda. En fin que si os gusta, dejad reviews! Pd: Recordad que los personajes no me pertenecen (incluidos los Blue Wings) Ala! un besote

**R&R**


	3. 3: The Kiss

L i e s

**Capitulo 3! wee, por fin!!! He tenido un montón de problemas para hacer este maldito capítulo (me han requisado el ordenador y he tenido que chingar el de mi hermana, y encima no tiene Word. Así que estoy escribiendo en esta mierda de Word que viene de serie en el Windows XP) en fin que espero que os guste, a ver si consigo que por fin haya yaoi en algún capitulo (buaah, ¿he dicho ya que...odio el ordenador de mi hermana? Las teclas son enanas y me ponen histérica (¬¬)) Bueno dejo desvaríos y demás...ah! los personajes no me pertenecen (no sé cuantas veces lo habré dicho XD) le pertenecen a Tsuya Nomura (Square Enix) Well...¡Qué empiece el capi!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: The kiss

Kairi y Aqua empiezan a discutir, joder...me parece genial que discutan, para eso son primas ¿no? Pero coño, el problema es que como sigamos así, el muy cabrón de Ven se acabará

tirando a media fiesta, y yo NO.

-Esta bien, pero me debes tres.-Oigo que le dice, Aqua nos lleva hasta la fiesta y por fin los monos de la entrada nos dejan pasar.

-¡Guau! Dios Roxas, tío has visto a esas dos de allí.- Me dice Hayner cuando entramos, al cual Olette le mete una colleja nada más oírle.

-Vas a conseguir que me vaya con Roxas...- Dice Olette cruzándose de brazos.

-Buf, creo que es difícil, Hayner, si ocurre te doy permiso para darme una hostia. Kairi se ríe conmigo mientras Hayner y Olette están a punto de matarme.

-¿Vamos a la barra? ¿Bailamos?- Pregunta Kairi, no me da tiempo a responderla pues se va a saludar a Riku, un cachondo con algo de gracia y un año más mayor. Me encojo de hombros,

cuando Hayner dice: que se va a llevar a Olette a bailar. Veo como se alejan. Estoy solo, genial.

Bueno pues...que remedio a espiar a Naminé (N/a: Te gustaa! n.n) Cuando estoy buscando a Naminé, viene Axel, o bien borracho, o bien se ha metido dos porros antes de salir de casa.

- ¡Roxipoxi! ¿Tío que tal? Buff has visto a ese tío....

- Axel…esto, es una tía ¿Tú no eras gay? Y llámame Roxas, joder.

-¿A sí? Pues esta mazo buena...Ay ¡Qué mono eres! - Axel me coge y me acaricia el cuello, me preparo para darle una hostia...me da un lametón y...¡hostia!

-Eres un jdvkidg - No le dejo en el suelo porque sé que el pobre desvaría un poquillo.

Joder que asco, macho. Digo, me paso la mano por el cuello para limpiarme, y dejo a Axel mirando las estrellas, voy hacía Naminé.

Todavía tengo las babas de Axel en el cuello, que ascazo. Veo un fuego artificial (seguramente lanzado por dos bien colocados o borrachos) que en cuanto estalla empieza a oler fatal, y

me recuerda a la broma que gastamos Sora y yo hace dos años, en un viaje de fin de curso.

Vuelvo a mirar en dirección a Naminé y la descubro mirando el cielo. Parece que también recuerda la broma pues en cuanto que lo ve se ríe, pero no dura mucho porque en cuanto me ve

desvía la mirada. Sé porque hace eso, sé porque esta enfadada conmigo desde hace dos años, se porque se fue con Ven, lo sé y me da igual. (N/t: Mentira te jode, pero bien) La llamo.

¡Ey! La llamo, Naminé se gira, noto que pone una cara rara cuando me ve. Sonrío, me jode, joder y sé me acaba de ocurrir algo interesante.

No puede ser, ¿¡Cómo ha entrado Roxas aquí?

¡Hola! ¿Como habéis entrado?. No creo que el tonto este halla venido solo.

-Tú prima, Kairi la ha convencido. ¿Y Ven? - Pone los brazos detrás de su cabeza y se apoya en la pared.

Se supone que iba a por las bebidas, pero lleva quince minutos y no ha vuelto. Roxas se pone a mirar las estrellas, la verdad es que es muy guapo...

-Naminé, ¿te acuerdas del viaje de fin de curso de hace 2 años? - Si, claro como no me voy a acordar, aquel maldito viaje ha echo que os odie, a ti y a Kairi, IMBECIL.

Bueno no es que te odie, es simplemente que eras un cabrón y que lo sigues siendo.

Aham, ¿Por qué? Roxas me mira, me da miedo la mirada que me hecha, desvió la mirada. Y veo a Ven con Riku y Kairi, genial por lo menos voy ha estar aquí diez minutos a solas con

Roxas.

-Porque...- Roxas me mira, seguramente está pedo, porque hace tiempo que no me mira así, exactamente desde aquel viaje.

-¿Estas bien? Me abraza, me estoy cabreando. ¡¿Qué coño te pasa Roxas?!

- Perdón.- Vale, ahora sí que me esta asustando. Sé a que viene ese ''lo siento'' pero no puede ser, definitivamente esta algo fuera de sí.

Como ve que no le contesto me agarra con más fuerza. No me da tiempo a separarme, Roxas me agarra los hombros y me mira. Tiene una puñetera sonrisa picarona y eso no me gusta

una mierda. Espera Roxas...me ha llamado Naminé, él que siempre me llama Nami... agg, me estoy cabreando.

Me acaricia la cara. ¡Ah! No, otra vez, no. El sonríe al verme enfadada y eso me molesta.

¡Ni se te ocurra, Roxas! ¡¿Quieres que Ven te parta la cara, quieres que yo te la parta?!

- No estaría mal, creo que en una pelea contra Ven el que acabaría mal sería él y en cuanto a ti no creo que te atrevas ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste, aquella vez? - Agg, claro que lo

recuerdo. No sabia que todo fuese una apuesta, GILIPOLLAS, y que por tú culpa Kairi me odiaría de por vida.

-Pues yo también.- Me dice. Vale, me estoy perdiendo no sé de que me habla.

¿¡Yo también qué? ¡Suéltame!

Y me besa, entonces recuerdo...los mismos labios de hace dos años. Un gilipollas, yo, todo a oscuras y Kairi viéndonos a ''Sora'' y a mi.

**

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3 y record! x3 es el primer capítulo que consigo escribir en un dia, weee. En fin sé que me ha quedado cortito (bueno la verdad es que no lo sé, con esta mierda de Word) pero lo importante es el contenido! Jajaja no me mates Sheila, es que la inspiración no me daba para más...(también es que me gusta joderte :3 es coña) en cuanto a los demás sé que acaba mal pero si queréis sabes más ya sabéis, R E V I E W S. Otra cosita he intentado meter yaoi (habrá mucho más, no os preocupéis XD) no seáis mals porque este es mi primer yaoi (si es que se le puede llamar yaoi X3) Well, le dedico el capítulo a Sheila, seguidora del fic desde que se me ocurrió la idea! =] Sé que este capi es un poco lioso de leer (no vuelvo a usar el p*** noc de blotas ese!) lo siento! :3  
Besos! R&R**


	4. 4: The guy next door

**Capitulo 4! Contenta sheila?? Jeje por fiiin, bueno antes de nada, quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que han dejado reviews!! Me alegro mucho de que os guste la historiia, es más este capi os lo dedico a vosotros...x33 Siento haberos hecho esperar! :S Y nada que os guste =D PD: Perdón!! perop vuelve a ser lioso el leerlo =SS si vuelvo a escribir en esta imitación de world u-u Y otra cosita anteayer fue mi cumple!! 15 por fínnn, yuup =) así que tomaos esto como un regalo xD Un besazo!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Él vecino de al lado.

_blah blah blah_

_think youl be gettin this_

_nah nah nah..._

-El móvil, que esta en la mesilla comienza a sonar, pero no lo cojo. No quiero hablar ni con Roxas, por ser

imbécil y varias cosasmás, ni con Ven por ser un bestia redomado. Sí, os podeís imaginar lo que a pasado,

Roxas me ha besado, Ven lo ha visto, se ha tirado encima suyo...practicamente a saco, yo me he apartado, han

acabado en el agua, ensangrentados, ha venido la policia, y ¡nos han llevado a los TRES a la comisaria!

Después a llegado Kairi con un padre muy enfadado, que me ha culpado de todo y, aquí estoy en mi cuarto, en

la cama, para ser más exactos y sin salir. Y todo por culpa de ese ¡subnormal! llamado, bueno como se llame.

- ¡Naminé! - Grita Kairi abriendo la puerta, porque no señores, no puede llamar y no entiende que estoy de

malas, justo cuando el móvil ha parado de sonar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto, sin gana alguna, porque estoy muy entretenida sacandole las plumas al cojín que hay

en mi cama. Kairi al ver el cojín, se hecha un poco para atrás y supongo que se da cuenta de que estoy muy,

muy enfadada.

- Joder, Naminé, tranquila. Vete con Ven a desahogarte un rato.- Necesito algo, un peluche u otra cosa, que

tenga la forma de Kairi, porque si no, la mato aquí mismo.

- Bueno, a lo que iba...te llama Roxas - Me dice, puedo notar que cuando dice esto último su cara pasa ¿de

normal a medio - enfadada?

Me tiende su móvil y lo cojo, solo para fastidiar a Kairi, en cuanto lo hago sé que la he cagado.

- ¡Naminé! Oye que, yo, yo, me ca...- Salgo a la terraza mientras Roxas intenta encontrar palabras para hablar,

quiero que me dé el fresco y que Kairi se large de mi habitación. Y lo hace, se larga.

- ...to -

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? - Le pregunto, pues estaba mirando como Kairi cerraba la puerta y se largaba.

- ¡Nada, dejalo! Joder - Dice él idiota este.

- Pero, ¡imbécil! ¡subnormal! ¿¡cómo...!? - Me callo, no voy a perder los nervios con roxas, ¿no es eso lo que

pasa siempre? ¿No acabamos siempre igual, por su culpa? [N/A: jajaja por su culpa dice, ¡que tía!]

- Ja, ¿eso no es lo mismo? - Me harta, lo consigue. Respiro y nada.

- Nami, bueno, vale, esto es serio, escucha; te...te estoy viendo. - Se rie. Él pobre es lelo perdido.

-Las bragas. - Me dice a punto de reirse. Claro, ¡¿cómo lo he olvidado?! Roxas vive dos pisos más arriba que mi

padre. Levanto la cabeza, en plan pelicula de miedo y le veo, apoyado en la ventana y mirandome fijamente.

Partiendose el culo, practicamente.

Se acabó, acabo de explotar.

- ¡Mira, vete a la mierda! - Le grito, cuelgo y después cojo un jarrón que hay en la mesa dispuesta a lanzarselo.

Él cierra la ventana y se mete dentro para evitar que se lo estampe. Se ha ido.

Dejo el móvil en la mesa de la terraza, voy hasta la barandilla, que esta a escasos metros, con el jarrón todavía

en la mano y me agarro a ella. Buff, menudo dia que llevo.

Noto como una lagrima me resbala por la megilla. No sé que me pasa, no sé por qué él es el único que

consigue que llore por chorradas como esta.

- ¿Tu novio? - Pregunta una voz, diez minutos después, al otro lado del brezo. Sé que es el nieto de la señora

Oshano, alguna vez que otra la he oido hablar de él; vive aquí al lado, tiene mi edad, la visita de vez en

cuando, y sí, paredco una acosadora.

- ¡Que va! Lo habría sido algún día, ahora es un imbécil del montón. Bueno, Naminé, ¡encantada! - Me

sorprendo al ver como sin querer, bueno supongo que queriendo, le acabo de contar mi vida a un completo

desconocido. Si que estoy afectada, la verdad.

- Jaja pobre chaval ¿no? Erm, y bueno mi nombre, esto, Daigo.- Me rio, parece un chico timido. No sé como lo ha

hecho pero a conseguido que las lagrimas desaparedcan.

- ¡De pobre nada! ¿Oye eres el nieto de Oshano? - Pregunto, por sacar algún tema.

- Sí, ¿has estado espiandome? - Ay, dios, estoy viendo venir a otro imbécil a las dos.

- No, más bien diría que tú me espias.

- Pues, lo siento, no quería ver la discusión entre tu ¿amigo? y tú, ¿me perdonas?

- Esta bien - No, es un buen tipo, sabe pedir perdón, no como otro que conozco.

-En fín, ya no veremos Daigo, me voy a dormir ya.- Le digo dispuesta a irme.

-Adiós, Naminé - Le escucho decir, salgo y entro en la habitación. Treinta minutos más tarde en la cama, pienso

que esa voz, y la forma en la que Daigo me ha dicho adiós me resultan muy familiares.

* * *

**Jojojo, aquí el cuarto, sé que es un poquito bastante más cortito, pero si pongo más va a ser muy largo...además mis padres no me dejan escribir mucho más...uff ahora que me acuerdo en este no ha habido mucho yaoi tampoco, en realidad creo que este me ha salido un poco flojucho, y muy predecible lo digo porque deberiais saber quien es Daigo...jojojo y nada reviewws plss!!  
**


	5. 5: I really love you?

**Hello everyone! (Hola a todos xD) acabo de terminar el Final Fantasy XIII, y aiiis que bonito, he llorado y todo de alegría claro, en fiin que aprovechando estos ánimos que me han dado de repente, pues me he dicho a escribiir, jojojo y aquí el 5 capi de Lies, que sé que Shei ira volando a leer, aunque se esta desaficionando, asi que que no leera hasta el tuntun, pero como a mi me gusta (dejadme ^^), estoy para alla, y muy feliz pues nada que cápitulo FIVE!**

**

* * *

**

***Edito Notas, ya que son muy viejas :SS* Bueno lo de arriba se queda como esta, y esto es el extra - notas, este capi esta centrado en Roxas, ha naminé la he dejado de lado un poco jojojo, es que a él le quiero mucho. Bueno, que me he deprimido al leer lo del FFXIII, ya que el otro día me cargue la ps3, hipercalentandola (eso existe? O.o vale no, no existe XD ) Así que, disfrutad del capii, que yo estaré llorando *sniif* (Sé que os aburren las notaas y que me enrollo mucho, pero es lo que hay ^^)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: I really love you?  
**

_Bip Bip Bip - _Sé que el despertador está sonando pero intento pasar de él. Y es imposible,

entierro la cabeza debajo de la almohada, sin ningún resultado.

- ¡Sora! Apaga el maldito despertador ¿quieres?, joder. - Me doy la vuelta en la cama,

esperando a que Sora lo apague.

Claro que Sora está por ahí, en dios sabe donde de intercambio. Suelto un gruñido y me

levanto, para llegar a la mesa de estudio en una esquina de la habitación, porque el

despertador no puede estar más lejos.

- No si al final hoy llegaré pronto y todo al colegio – Susurro, lo apago e intento volverme

a la cama, cuando mi madre entra en la habitación la miro con cara inexpresiva, después

de todo es una mujer muy ''suceptible''

- ¡Roxas! ¿¡Qué haces así todavía! ¿Y si llega tú padre? Por cierto tienes que ir a ver a

tu abuela, porque yo tengo una reunión. ¡Ah! claro, también quiero que...y luego...¡Qué no

se te olvide!

- Si...mamá, ¿sabes las ganas que tengo de que vuelva Sora? En fin que voy al baño

¿eh? - Hago ademán de ir al baño pero algo o alguien no me deja avanzar.

- ¡¿Me escuchas cuando hablo! - Creo que no es una pregunta así que no respondo.

Simplemente la miro fijamente. Estaréis pensando que soy igual con todas las tías ¿no?

Pues mal, eso no es así, son ellas yo lo intento pero son casos perdidos. Y

además mi madre tiene la habilidad de ser un poco...

- ¡Roxas se acabó! ¿no ibas al baño? pues, tira. - Veis lo que os decía, no se entiende ni

ella, ¿qué tendrá que ver que el se acabó con ir al baño?

Bueno que voy al baño, para no oír más. Voy pensando en mis cosas, hasta el baño sí,

porque la casa no es lo que se dice pequeñita, y hay un gran y largo pasillo hasta el baño.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda es esta? - Mi baño esta cerrado, y sé QUIEN esta dentro. El mismo

cabrón que ayer mismo se me tiró encima y el mismo que me ha dejado la espalda como

la tengo.

- ¡La mierda que te dice que esta ocupado, subnormal! - Me dice Ven, mi hermano mayor

por tan solo dos años.

- ¡Oh! No sabía que las mierdas hablasen. Me arrodillo ante usted gran mierda

amariconada - Sube la radio para no oírme, y me rio.

En realidad los dos sabemos que siempre le dejo mal, parece un criajo.

En fin, pues nada, ala ya no me ducho. Todavía queda toda la tarde por delante, después

de ir al instituto, claro.

Así que vuelvo a mi habitación, me pongo el cutre uniforme y la corbata a cuadros azules

y tiro hacía la cocina. Donde me espera, como no, mi querida madre.

- Hola, mamá. - Saludo, pero esta muy ocupada metiéndose un croissant, así que no me

contesta, simplemente mueve la mano.

Voy a la nevera, cojo la leche mientras silbo una canción que he oído en la radio,

''Comander'' o algo así. Y estoy a puntito de beber a morro del bote, sin que mi madre se

entere, cuando una mano me quita el cartón.

La mierda esa esta bebiendo de MI cartón.

-Ahh, gracias basurero - Dice plantándome el bric vacio en las manos, me da un tic

nervioso.

- De nada ''mierdie'', me alegra que los cuarenta y cinco minutos de ducha te hayan

servido para pensar una respuesta. - Él sonríe me acaricia la cabeza y pronuncia un ;

- ''Me piro'' - Le miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que se va.

Aquí pasa algo raro.

Primero: ¿me ha tratado como a un crío? ¿O simplemente me lo he imaginado?

Segundo; ¿A madurado en estas siete horas mientras dormía? No, no lo creo.

- Mamá ¿qué co... le pasa a Roxas? - Ahora mi madre esta fregando los platos, se gira

para contestarme, es que es del tipo de personas al que le gusta entablar conversaciones

cara a cara.

- Creo que él y su amiga van a ir al centro esta tarde, hay un no-se-que para parejas, una

discoteca de estas de ahora…Bueno cariño que ya son las siete y media, ¿quieres

moverte?

- Si, mamá, ya va- Mientras cojo la cartera se me ocurre una gran idea.

- ¿Roxas puedes explicarme a quién esperas?- Aqua empieza a hartarme, ni que fuera a

hacer nada malo.

- A nadie, de verdad. Puedes irte ¿eh?- Ella me mira ceñuda, pero desaparece. Y aquí es

donde empieza mi gran plan.

Naminé sale de artística con una bandolera y una falda muy corta a esperar a Ven.

Hoy esta estupenda, claro que no lo ha hecho por mí. Arrugo la frente al recordar eso y

ella me ve el gesto y esboza una sonrisa.

¿Me está provocando? ¡Increíble! Así que ya no esta enfadada…

-¡Nami! – Le digo.

-¡Imbécil!- Contesta.

Vale, sigue enfadada, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. La agarro de la muñeca

sin que ella quiera, como no. Y la llevo dos manzanas más arriba. Lejos del mierdie ese.

Pero ella me da una patada en mis partes inmaculadas y se larga corriendo.

Adiós al plan.

**Naminé**

Tengo que apretar los puños dos veces para no matar a Roxas. Ya esperando a Ven, en

donde tenía que estar mi móvil comienza a sonar con un número desconocido.

Lo cojo, puede ser Sora ¿no?

-¿Si?- Pregunto sin mucha confianza.

- Hola, ¿Naminé?- ''Si, soy yo, la pregunta es quien eres tú'' Pienso a la vez que el chico

acaba de pronunciar eso. No reconozco su voz, pero me suena.

- Erm, si…

- Soy Daigo, Kairi me ha dado tú número. No te importa ¿no? – ''Claro que no, hombre

todo lo que haga Kairi, y este relacionado conmigo me da igual''

- No, tranquilo.- Bueno vale, que él lo tengo me da igual. Pero que Kairi vaya dando mi

número porque sí, pues no me hace mucha gracia.

- Ajá. Te llamaba para ver si este era tú número de verdad. No es por jorobar pero no me

fio mucho de tu hermana.- Si, definitivamente Daigo era un tío increíble.

- Jajaja, ya somos dos. Si quieres salir algún día llámame ¿vale? Ahora estoy con mi

novio y tal. Un beso.- Cuelgo, pasmada después de procesar lo que he dicho. ¿Que es lo

qué acabo de decir? Bueno da igual, Ven ya esta aquí y le acabo de perdonar al verle con

su pobre ojo morado.

**Roxas**

Mierda, es la octava vez que veo a Naminé irse en mis narices con la mierdie esa.

Estoy celoso, si. Otra vez. Pero bueno mierda yo soy el basurero ¿no? Y un buen

basurero no deja escapar nunca una buena mierda. Hostia, ¿he dicho buena? No, buena,

no. Mierda.

Cojo mi monopatín (si voy a seguirlos con un ''skate'' y ¿qué?) y tiro en la dirección por la

cual ha desaparecido Naminé con esa cosa al volante.

Llevo media hora patinando, cuando llego a la discoteca, esa. Y resulta que están

echando a la gente porque ha habido una pelea.

Veo a Ven.

-¿¡Dónde esta Naminé?- Le pregunto, tiene el labio partido y no hace más que sangrarle.

''Así que tu has hecho esto Ven, muy mal. ¿Me quieres quitar merito?'' Me rio, el no pega

como malote, yo sí.

- Se ha ido a casa.- Dice, se da la vuelta, vamos que me da la espalda a mí su basurero y

echa a caminar hacía en sentido contrario a nuestra casa y a la de Nami, claro.

Corro hacía casa con el monopatín en mano, por un atajo, seguro que llego antes que

Naminé y la pillo en el portal.

Y así es.

Se me forma un nudo en la garganta al verla.

''¿Qué coño a pasado? ¿Por qué llora?'' Voy a matar al cabrón de Ven, y sé que lo digo

mucho, pero ya veréis.

-¿Naminé?

No me hace caso, pasa de mí, y entra en el ascensor. Con suerte entro dentro, hay más

gente dentro así que espero a que se bajen, ya que todos están en pisos inferiores.

Cuando pienso que todos han bajado, todavía queda una señora que…mierda.

- ¿Cariño eres tú? – Me hago el idiota, mientras que la señora mayor intenta colocarse las

gafas para ver mejor.

-¿Roku?- Vuelve a preguntar,

- ¡Qué dice Maro, se equivoca!- Corrige Naminé.

- ¡Este de aquí no es su nieto, es un idiota, y se ve que esta en los genes…- Naminé

empieza a gritar.

- …porque resulta que su hermanito, Ve…- Hace rato, cuando se a puesto a gritar, he

apretado el siguiente piso y ahora la saco en volandas antes de que diga algo más.

Pobre señora

-¡Quita imbécil!

- No, me lo vas a contar. ¿Me oyes? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Ya estoy hasta lo que tengo del

Ven de mierda y de aquí no salgo, hasta que Nami hable.

* * *

**Por fin, nuevo capiii :33 espero que guste y este se lo dedico a todos aquellos que leen el fic. Sheii, lo he cambiado un poco lo de la señora sigue estando Y para los demás…a que es muy previsible? X33**

**Weno, dejad review y sere de nuevo feliiiz ^^ Un beso y hasta el proxx.**


End file.
